


You Think You Know

by MrProphet



Category: Changeling: The Lost, The 13th Floor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	You Think You Know

The letter that Richardson left for me at the bar of the Apollo was frankly baffling.

_Take the Freeway out of the city, heading east. Go past exit nine towards the desert and keep driving. Keep driving until the road runs out._

I couldn't understand why Richardson would leave me those instructions. He never left the City; almost never left the Apollo. I had no idea what he could be thinking, but I did as he said, because it was Richardson. We'd come up from nothing together, building the Machine, programming the Net to recreate every story imaginable.

It was funny. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Richardson had left me instructions for leaving the Net.

I drove; took the Freeway out of the city, heading east. I went past nine and drove out into the desert. As I drove I got to thinking about the past; about growing up and about my sister.

I was so shocked I almost drove off the Freeway. I didn't have a sister.

Except that I  _remembered_  her. I remembered Kate, clear as anything. I remembered the house we grew up in, the school we went to; a school that wasn't anywhere in the City.

The road ran out. Ahead of me stretched a wide expanse of tangled briars, bristling with three inch thorns. I knew that I could turn around, drive home, but I remembered Kate and I knew that she was ahead, through the thorns.

I got out of the car and started walking.


End file.
